Rest
by PSU93Girl
Summary: Short tag for "Where There's Smoke."  I think it's probably safe to be K but I'm making it T just in case there's something in there I don't see.  Enjoy!


_A/N: Hello everyone! I thought "Where There's Smoke" was an absolutely perfect episode. I have ideas for 2 or 3 fics based on that episode and it was hard to decide where to start. This was the first idea I had. I hope you like it!_

_Oh and I still don't own these amazing characters._

I lay on my back in my bed, having woken up a few minutes earlier. Fiona was sound asleep, her body draped over mine. This was not entirely unusual. Most nights she slept with her head on my chest, her breath lightly brushing my shoulder.

Tonight was different, though. Fiona was not your average woman but even she could be shaken. Even though she had engineered her kidnapping to protect the client, she was in real danger and it could have gone very, very badly.

So tonight, rather than casually resting half-draped over me, she was pressed tightly to me, her hands clinging to my shoulder and my side. She had done the same thing the night after Poole's house had exploded. Then, as now, she had also cried after she thought I was asleep. And then, as now, I didn't let her know I heard. I remained quietly on my back, keeping my breaths deep and regular.

Truth be told it was fairly uncomfortable for me to lay in this position for an extended period of time. The pressure of her body on my too-often-cracked ribs caused a bit of discomfort. But it was Fi. And she was finally settled in after a fitful few hours. So I could endure a bit of discomfort if it meant she was getting some much-needed rest.

She stretched and drew even closer to me, her head now resting on my right shoulder, her body pressed tightly against my chest. She hugged my left leg with her own legs. The good news was, she had repositioned herself in a way that was more comfortable for me.

I leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to her hair. I knew she was sound asleep but I still whispered, "It's OK Fi, you're safe" as I placed one hand on her shoulders and the other on the small of her back. I gave her a slight squeeze and she snuggled up to me.

I let my mind wander back over the past few days. She had gotten some information that would have led Jesse to me and rather than allow him to discover who had burned him she destroyed it. She protected me yet again. Even though I had disappointed her.

Was I too obsessed with finding out who had set Simon free? I had told Sam she might be right about that. Truth was I just didn't know but Fiona's opinion did mean a lot to me, despite what she thought.

The hard part was, I couldn't really stop now. I'd just have to take her advice into account from now on.

Fiona's breathing quickened a bit and I felt her body tense up. She became very restless and I knew she was having a nightmare. I tried to comfort her, rubbing her back and her neck, but I couldn't get her to settle. So I braced myself for what might happen when she woke up.

I felt Fi begin to tremble and I continued trying to comfort her. Suddenly she sat up, wide awake. She looked at me, grabbed onto my shoulders, and asked, "Michael, is Sarah OK?"

I assured her that Sarah was fine and the brothers were in custody and that she had saved both herself and Sarah. She was still shaking and breathing very hard so I rubbed her back and the back of her neck until she began to settle.

I reached up once I was sure she wouldn't inflict bodily harm on me for doing so and brushed her hair out of her face. I kissed the cut on her forehead and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Michael," she whispered before leaning in and lightly brushing her lips against mine.

When she pulled back I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Why don't you rest some more Fi?" I said, "It's still nighttime and you had a rough day."

I lay back and gently guided Fiona down until her head was once again nuzzled against my chest. She fell into her usual favorite position, her body draped over mine.

"I saved us, Michael," she said with a yawn in her voice.

"That you did, Fi," I replied, pressing a kiss to her head as she drifted back to what I hoped would be a peaceful sleep.

When I told my mom that Fiona had been kidnapped she had ordered me to go find my girlfriend. And I hadn't corrected her.

Sam had asked what was going on between us lately and I had admitted to him what I couldn't to her—that I had disappointed her and that her concerns about my obsession might be valid.

This amazing, unique, dangerous, beautiful woman who currently shared my bed was unlike anyone who I had ever met before. We didn't always know the words to say but somehow we both knew what was going on in the other's mind.

I didn't know what my investigation of Simon's release would reveal.

I didn't know what assassin or terrorist might be around the corner.

I had no idea when an old friend might pay us a visit.

But I knew that my Fiona was safe and sound. She had saved the day again.

And whatever tomorrow held, we would face it together.

_OK that got a little sappy but their reunion scene was extremely emotional._


End file.
